colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
You Got Some Nerve - Yong Jun Hyung, Feeldog
Descripción *'Titulo:' You Got Some Nerve.160px|right *'Artista:' Yong Jun Hyung, FeelDog & LE. *'Single:' You Got Some Nerve. *'Pista:' #1 *'Género:' Dance. *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 21.02.13 Video full|center|400 px Feeldog, Yong Jun Hyung, LE Romanización jeonhwa kkeunhji ma mamamallanmallya naega malhago itjanha yaegi ankkeutnatdanmallya eoieobtne jeongmal eoieobtne junna eoieobtne eoeoeoeoieobtne ya jebal sok jom geurkji ma mamamallanmallya jigeum malhago itjanha neoman malhaji marabwa jebal nae yaegi jom deureobwa eoieomne jeongmal eoieomne junna eoieobtne eoeoeoeoieobtne wae jakku gamhi iraejeorae tteodeuni mwoga geuri manha mari neon nae ireumeun ani My name is feel dog Hot Issue-ui symbol ssak da dwijibeo noheullae like kingkong naega jom joyonghadagado ukhaneun seonggyeogi itneun seutail neon jugeosseo ttak geollyeosseo geuman yeolbatge harago mirimiri naega gyeonggohaesseul tende jalmotan geon neonde wae ohiryeo naege hwareul nae michigo paljjak ttwigesseo neo ttaemune michigo paljjak ttwigenne jeongmal nigamworamwora tteodeureodaeneun sori ttaemune jeongmal nun doragagesseo jinjja saram michineun kkol bollae? eodi han beon kkeutkkaji neo gabollae? junna eoieomne yae jinjja michyeonne ya, ya jeonhwa kkeunhji ma mamamallanmallya naega malhago itjanha yaegi ankkeutnatdanmallya eoieobtne jeongmal eoieobtne junna eoieomne eoeoeoeoieomne ya jebal sok jom geurkji ma mamamallanmallya jigeum malhago itjanha neoman malhaji marabwa jebal nae yaegi jom deureobwa eoieobtne jeongmal eoieobtne junna eoieobtne eoeoeoeoieobtne joke malhajanha kkeutkkaji deureo bitch jakku naeseuji ma geukkajit jajonsim naega yongseoreul bilmyeo sagwahagil baragetji mianhajiman geugeon jeoldae bulganeunghan il yeogin anya jaepanjang nuga jalhaetgo jalmotaenna ttajiji malgo jenjang guji ttajigo bomyeon niga hwolssin jalmosin geon algo innya jinanbeon na mollae mannasseotdeon geu saekkineun jal innya niga haneun jit ppeonhi algodo malhaji anko neol mideun naega byeongsin hatbaji imanhamyeon aradeureo araseo gieo neorbeun mameuro ihaehaejulge hananim ganjiro jeonhwa kkeunhji ma mamamallanmallya naega malhago itjanha yaegi ankkeutnatdanmallya eoieobtne jeongmal eoieobtne junna eoieobtne eoeoeoeoieobtne ya jebal sok jom geurkji ma mamamallanmallya jigeum malhago itjanha neo jom malhaji marabwa jebal nae yaegi jom deureobwa eoieobtne jeongmal eoieobtne junna eoieobtne eoeoeoeoieobtne LE baby the crazy~ ya, ya ibeun bittureojyeosseodo mareun baro hae niga mwon Xsorilhaedo nae daedabeun gata wae wae ae jeonhwahae dae ae ae aegachi wae irae eish Yo, Don’t call me bitch fucker nal geunyang jom naepdwoniga geurae bwatja hwaga an pulligo baegyeo na wollae ireoke saenggyeo meogeun geo johahaneun geo ara geureoni jom chama dangbungan jeonhwahaji mara jeonhwahaji ma mamamallanmallya jebal seongjil dotguji ma jinjja jjajeung nandan mallya eoieobtne jeongmal eoieobtne junna eoieobtne eoeoeoeoieobtne ya jebal jeonhwahaji ma mamamallanmallya neo ttaeme jamdo mot ja pigonhande jakku jeonhwahaeseo heossoriman gyesok neureonoko eoieobtne jeongmal eoieobtne junna eoieobtne eoeoeoeoieobtne Español No cortes el teléfono, no lo hagas Todavía estoy hablando, no he terminado de hablar Eres descarada, eres realmente descarada Eres malditamente descarada, eres descarada Por favor, deja de cabrearme Estoy hablando ahora mismo No hables por ti mismo y por favor, escúchame Eres descarada, eres realmente descarada Eres malditamente descarada, eres descarada Cómo te atreves a hablar sobre esto y lo otro ¿Por qué tienes tanto qué decir? ¿Siquiera sabes mi nombre? Mi nombre es Feel Dog El símbolo de un tema candente Quiero romper todo como King Kong Soy del tipo tranquilo pero tengo un temperamento explosivo Estás muerta, te atrapé Deja de cabrearme Te lo advertí antes Eres la que me hizo daño pero ¿por qué te enojas? Estoy a punto de volverme loco Estoy a punto de volverme loco gracias a ti, en serio Por tus irritantes discursos incoherentes Mis ojos se están dando vuelta ¿Quieres ver a una persona volverse loco en serio? ¿En serio quieres ver el final? Eres malditamente descarada, estás loca No cortes el teléfono, no lo hagas Todavía estoy hablando, no he terminado de hablar Eres descarada, eres realmente descarada Eres malditamente descarada, eres descarada Por favor, deja de cabrearme Estoy hablando ahora mismo No hables por ti mismo y por favor, escúchame Eres descarada, eres realmente descarada Eres malditamente descarada, eres descarada Estoy siendo amable, así que oye hasta el final puta Deja de empujar tu orgullo al frente Probablemente quieres qu te ruege de rodillas Lo siento pero eso es sólo imposible Esta no es una corte para decidir quién está bien o mal Deja de discutir mierda, ¿Aún quieres discutir? ¿Sabes que lo que tú hiciste fue mucho peor? Te reuniste secretamente con ese hijo de perra ¿Cómo le está yendo? Yo sabía lo que hiciste pero no dije nada y confié en ti Y soy un maldito tonto Espero que entiendas, y vuelvas arrastrándote Voy a ser comprensivo con un gran corazón como Dios No cortes el teléfono, no lo hagas Todavía estoy hablando, no he terminado de hablar Eres descarada, eres realmente descarada Eres malditamente descarada, eres descarada Por favor, deja de cabrearme Estoy hablando ahora mismo No hables por ti mismo y por favor, escúchame Eres descarada, eres realmente descarada Eres malditamente descarada, eres descarada LE, la nena loca~ Oye, incluso si tu boca está torcida, dilo directamente Cualquier mierda que digas,mi respuesta será la misma Por qué estás llamándome, por qué estás actuando como una niña de mierda Hey, no me llames puta bastarda Sólo déjame sola, incluso si haces eso Mi ira no se irá, sólo empeorará Sabes que basicamente me gusta actuar así Así que aguántalo un poco ahora no me llames Deja de llamarme, no lo hagas Por favor, no alteres mis nervios, estoy realmente molesta Eres descarada, eres realmente descarada Eres descarada, eres realmente descarada Eres malditamente descarada, eres descarada Oye, deja de llamarme, no lo hagas No puedo dormir gracias a ti y estoy realmente cansada Sigues llamando y diciendo cosas inútiles Eres descarada, eres realmente descarada Eres malditamente descarada, eres descarada Hangul 전화 끊지 마 마마말란말야 내가 말하고 있잖아 얘기 안끝났단말야 어이없네 정말 어이없네 XX 어이없네 어어어어이없네 야 제발 속 좀 긁지 마 마마말란말야 지금 말하고 있잖아 너만 말하지 말아봐 제발 내 얘기 좀 들어봐 어이없네 정말 어이없네 XX 어이없네 어어어어이없네 왜 자꾸 감히 이래저래 떠드니 뭐가 그리 많아 말이 넌 내 이름은 아니 My name is feel dog Hot Issue의 symbol 싹 다 뒤집어 놓을래 like 킹콩 내가 좀 조용하다가도 욱하는 성격이 있는 스타일 넌 죽었어 딱 걸렸어 그만 열받게 하라고 미리미리 내가 경고했을 텐데 잘못한 건 넌데 왜 오히려 내게 화를 내 미치고 팔짝 뛰겠어 너 때문에 미치고 팔짝 뛰겠네 정말 니가뭐라뭐라 떠들어대는 소리 때문에 정말 눈 돌아가겠어 진짜 사람 미치는 꼴 볼래? 어디 한 번 끝까지 너 가볼래? XX 어이없네 얘 진짜 미쳤네 야, 야 전화 끊지 마 마마말란말야 내가 말하고 있잖아 얘기 안끝났단말야 어이없네 정말 어이없네 XX 어이없네 어어어어이없네 야 제발 속 좀 긁지 마 마마말란말야 지금 말하고 있잖아 너만 말하지 말아봐 제발 내 얘기 좀 들어봐 어이없네 정말 어이없네 XX 어이없네 어어어어이없네 좋게 말하잖아 끝까지 들어 xxxxx 자꾸 내세우지 마 그까짓 자존심 내가 용서를 빌며 사과하길 바라겠지 미안하지만 그건 절대 불가능한 일 여긴 아냐 재판장 누가 잘했고 잘못했나 따지지 말고 XX 굳이 따지고 보면 니가 훨씬 잘못인 건 알고 있냐 지난번 나 몰래 만났었던 그 XX는 잘 있냐 니가 하는 짓 뻔히 알고도 말하지 않고 널 믿은 내가 XX 핫바지 이만하면 알아들어 알아서 기어 넓은 맘으로 이해해줄게 하나님 간지로 XX 전화 끊지 마 마마말란말야 내가 말하고 있잖아 얘기 안끝났단말야 어이없네 정말 어이없네 XX 어이없네 어어어어이없네 야 제발 속 좀 긁지 마 마마말란말야 지금 말하고 있잖아 너 좀 말하지 말아봐 제발 내 얘기 좀 들어봐 어이없네 정말 어이없네 XX 어이없네 어어어어이없네 LE baby the crazy~ 야, 야 입은 비뚤어졌어도 말은 바로 해 니가 뭔 X소릴해도 내 대답은 같아 왜 왜 애 전화해 대 애 애 애같이 왜 이래 XX Yo, Don’t call me xxxxxxxxxxx 날 그냥 좀 냅둬니가 그래 봤자 화가 안 풀리고 배겨 나 원래 이렇게 생겨 먹은 거 좋아하는 거 알아 그러니 좀 참아 당분간 전화하지 말아 전화하지 마 마마말란말야 제발 성질 돋구지 마 진짜 짜증 난단 말야 어이없네 정말 어이없네 XX 어이없네 어어어어이없네 야 제발 전화하지 마 마마말란말야 너 땜에 잠도 못 자 피곤한데 자꾸 전화해서 헛소리만 계속 늘어놓고 어이없네 정말 어이없네 XX 어이없네 어어어어이없네 Datos Categoría:Feeldog Categoría:Yong Jun Hyung Categoría:LE